This invention relates to mine car couplings and, in particular, to a coupling which satisfies mine safety requirements by safely retaining a draw pin in an upper non-engaging position when adjacent mine cars are being separated and which will automatically couple the cars when they are brought together.
Most conventional mine car couplings utilize a draw pin which is insertible through a draw bar connected to one end of a mine car. A space is provided between the draw bar and a lower deck into which a link connected to the other car can be inserted, the link including an opening so that once the link is in place the draw pin can be pushed downwardly through the opening to couple the cars together.
With the advent of more stringent mine safety regulations such couplings must now have the capability of retaining the draw pin safely in its upper non-coupling position while the cars are uncoupled.